New Member
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Years pass and the diversified herd now welcome a new member into their fold.


**First Khumba fic! I absolutely adored the movie when I got it on DVD. I'm a big fan of movies surrounding African animals, *cough cough Lion King cough*, but this one was really nice. You easily sympathize with the protagonist and while it does seem to a copy of many, many hero stories; protagonist is shunned for being different, except for is possible love interest, he goes on a quest to prove himself, meets friends along the way, fights an enemy, defeats them and returns back to their home a hero where everyone accepts them now; but I think they did it well.**

 **This is just a quick drabble a few years after the ending where everyone is united in Khumba's PoV.**

 **I own nothing. I do not own the film Khumba and all its characters and content belong to their original owners. I don't own the cover image either. Image is titled "** **Khumba X Tombi" and is made by codetski101 on devianart.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Zebras, gemsbok, springbok, an African wild dog, a wildebeest, an ostrich. A sheep, pangolin, bush-bucks, bat-eared fox, rabbit, albino black eagle, rock hyraxes and rock-rabbits. Together. Living together. Nobody judging by appearances or species, just being and living together peacefully.

It made him smile.

His father has chosen to retire and give him the place as the zebra herd's leader. Being the one to unify the entire group of creatures, both big and small, it meant he was now presiding over all of them. There were freedoms and privileges of course, but there were guidelines in which they would follow.

No judgement over fellow creatures.

No acts of violence or cruelty towards anyone. (Teasing in small amount was fine, as long as it wasn't hurtful or consistent.)

No wandering without an elder or adults consent or knowledge.

The rest was short and could be guessed by anyone. It all lead up to the goal they all strove for, keeping the peace and safety of the entire group.

He stood on an elevated rock so that he might look over the herd. The joyful sounds of the others below him, united in harmony and friendship, brought a smile to his face.

Then come forth Nigel. Fellow zebra stallion and recently completely, allergy-free. He ran all around the watering hole and through the animals. His voice, while sounding slightly clogged, was still audible. His message was short and simple, yet brought the attention of everyone there, including him.

"It's happening! It's happening!"

Animals broke away from their activities and rushed towards an area of land where the rock curved over a concave indent. Not one to miss out, he swiftly leapt down from his spot, down the hill and towards where everyone was standing. After squeezing through several bodies and stepping over the smaller ones, he finally made it to the front. A tired zebra lifted her tired head, eyes fluttering to keep open as she focused on him. A smile graced her face before she turned back behind her and began murmuring softly to something or someone behind her.

A head popped up and looked over Tombi. It shrank back a bit as a chorus of aww's came forth. But as quickly as the shyness came, it left. The newborn zebra slowly stood up on wobbly legs and took its first steps forward.

Not used to walking, it stumbled forward. It thankfully stopped itself from tumbling onto its face and instead looked up at its father. Warm brown eyes met each other as the young colt smiled up at his father. He was perfectly developed, from his long legs top his straight mane crest. He was also completely covered in stripes, except for the halfway down his back legs where the stripes faded into white. A trait that had come from his father.

Khumba smiled, first at his son, then to his wife and mate. "Tombi, he's perfect," he whispered softly. The other animals nodded before gathering around her, Khumba, and Seko to congratulate them, or closer to the foal to admire him.

"Aww, he's so cute, the little guy," Nigel commented as the colt smiled up at him. "So what's his name," he asked. Instantly, a multitude of eyes turned straight towards the parents sand the grandfather. Khumba looked towards Tombi, who gave a nod of approval, before he spoke.

"Imivimbo. His name shall be Imivimbo."

"Imivimbo," Bradley repeated. "Now that's a curious name." He gave a sudden squeak of surprise as he felt a horn jab lightly into his side. "Ow, I meant that as a compliment," he protested against the wildebeest with narrowed as at him.

"It's a good name and it's perfect for him," Mama V agreed, turning back to the colt, who now turned his attention to her. "Hello, little Imivimbo. I'm your godmother." The colt squeaked and gave a little hop for joy, only to nearly lose balance again. However, a pair of wings quickly straightened him back up again.

"Better get used to standing and walking before you try hopping," Bradley said. The colt seemed to nod in understanding as he began slowly sticking one hoof before the other. His legs wobbled a bit and nearly buckled under his weight, but soon he was advancing inches by inches. As Seko came over to cheer his grandson on, Khumba walked back to his wife's side.

"How you feeling, Tombi," he asked, gently nuzzling her face with his nose.

"A bit tired, but I'm fine." Her eyes looked out to her son. "It was also worth bringing him into the world."

"Well it seems he's ready to start exploring it already," he commented, looking over to see the different herd members look at him, as well as two other zebra foals who were born just recently. Both stared at their new playmate before giggling as he stared curiously at them.

"Mm hmm, and we'll be right there alongside him to show him everything there is in life," she replied. He bent his head down and leaned his head against hers.

"Always," he murmured in reply.

* * *

 **Interesting fact, Imivimbo means 'stripes', same as his father.**

 **Thank you everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and please feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
